I would expect it from me not from you
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Naruto was your typical Jock. He was loved by everybody. Sasuke was your typical Emo Dude. No one really liked him. But what happens when Sasuke caches Naruto doing something so out of his character?  AU. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there people :D

I am rather scared to up-load this Fanfic. Because of 2 reasons.

this fist one this my first SasuNaru fiction ==; and second i wrote in first person. xD

So yeah. hehe. I normally write Yullen. but ok! Theres always a first to everything!

**Summery:**_ Naruto was your typical Jock. He was loved by everybody, he was very social and was even president of the student council. Sasuke was your typical Emo Dude. No one really liked him, and he was as social as a tomato. What happens when Sasuke caches Naruto doing something way out of his character? _

**Warnings: **SasuNaru. First point prospective so i guess it's OOC :) AU.

So yeah. i guess Naruto being a Jock and Sasuke being the Emo dude is not original and seen in a lot of Fic's but I'll try to do my fic as authentic as i can ^^

So please do give my humble Fic a chance! :D

**I would expect it from me not from you.**

* * *

**_Sasuke POV._**

I sat on the room top of the school. Headphones placed on my ears, iPod in my hand. Today as every other day I had decided to wear black skinny jeans and since it was a rather chilly day I simply put on a white t shirt and an avenged sevenfold hoddie over it. I sat there eyes closed listening to Pretty on the outside by Bullet for my Valentine. Yes how I love this song it made me think of all those bitches that always came off to talk to me with their beautiful smile sure they were hot on the outside but once you came to know them better you realized that there were simply bitches. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I opened my eyes, and it was Naruto.

"What the fuck?" I growled.

"You don't have to be so cold Sasuke!" He said as he gave me one of those gorgeous smiles that would make any girl faint. I glared at him but he just simply took a seat next to me. I have no clue as how I became friend with this idiot. I mean really we are complete opposites! Today he decided to wear a white button up shirt, a pair of blue jeans and some orange converse.

"Why so alone up here anyway?" he asked as he opened up a bag of Cheetos.

I growled.

"You say it as if this was my first time doing it" he let out a laugh.

"True enough" I stared at him. The question was why did this guy hang out with some like me? He is popular and played football. He was president of the student council and was the most social person I knew of, always smiling and chatting with people that he didn't even know! Me? I was your average emo dude that no one really paid attention to, maybe some girls but I just ended up ignoring them, I'm fucking anti-social to summarize it. I glanced at Naruto who was happily eating his Cheetos and noticed the bandages on his wrists.

"Well, is my little Jock slowly turning into an Emo boy?" I said sarcastically as I pointed to his wrists. He gave me a smile.

"Teme…No I'm not. I just got injured in practice this morning" But it still surprised me that I could actually joke with him Sasuke Uchiha does not joke around. My song as come to an end and I was currently looking for another to listen to, as I had my attention on my iPod I hear another voice coming from the stairs.

"I think I saw him coming this way" Shit. It was Sakura; I turned to Naruto and sent him a glare.

"I told you to tell nobody about this place"

"I didn't!" He defended himself, raising his hands in the air. I heard the door open and Sakura appear followed by a flushed Hinata. I always wondered why that girl was like that.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard here say happily as she attempted to give me a hug, I sent here a glare as a warning not to even try.

"He-ey Naruto" The flushed Hinata said as she played with her hands, her gaze not lifting up from them.

"Hey there Hinata! And Sakura why did you follow me?" Naruto asked as he finished what was left of his Cheetos.

"We were curious as where you went every single lunch period! You used to sit with us and now you don't even say hi" The pink headed girl said as she placed both here hands on her hips like and angry mother. Her hair was totally dyed, since who could possibly a natural pink haired right? I did think it looked way better than her set of natural black hair.

"I just wanted to hang out with my Bud Sasuke!" Naruto said as he wrapped a hand around my neck, which I brushed off with a growl.

"We can all hang out in the cafeteria-"Sakura stared but I stood up and began to walk off.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Guess you guys can have the spot" I said as I placed my headphones back in place. Fuck them, it took me a long time to find this place it was quiet and nobody else was here, that's what I liked about it but now it looked like I will have to look for another spot. Just great. I think I heard my name being called a few times but I wasn't really sure since I had my music pretty loud. I felt someone pull my messenger bag. I turned around it was Sakura.

"What?" I growled.

"Hey Sasuke you want to go take some drink later in the day?" She asked and I could see in her eyes that she expected yes as an answer which was stupid, how many times have I rejected her?

"No" I said coldly and began to walk back to the noisy cafeteria.

"Oh, ok" I think I heard her say. Once in the goddamn cafeteria I took a seat at a random spot, it didn't matter. Someone took a seat next to me, it was Neji he just gave me a nod. I liked this dude he didn't talk and bother me with mean less questions. After that the day passed normally. I was in my 8th period, Art. I shared that class with Naruto, Neji and Sakura which against my will all sat in the same table as me.

"Sasuke! Look look a drew a bunny!" Naruto exclaimed as he showed the picture to me. I would have laugh but no Sasuke Uchiha does not laugh. Instead i said nothing.

"Why don't you or Neji ever talk?" Sakura asked as she herself was drawing something, we had a sub today so there wasn't nothing to do; I had my headphones as usual listening to Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. Neji just stared at Sakura them looked away, me? I also said nothing, which seemed to annoy the hell out of her she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. An hour later on doing nothing the bell rang and we were dismissed.

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he waited at the door. I walked toward him.

"Can't you be patient Usuratonkachi?" I growled as we walked off. Remember when I said how in living hell did I become friends with this thing? Well it was as simple as this: Naruto is my adopted brother. Isn't that just great?

* * *

So tell me... How did I do? Please leave a Review and tell me! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there... sorry for updating until now i dont normally take that long to update... just had some problems *sigh*

but oh well...

Heres the second chapter hope it makes sense and all :)

Enjoy

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

We arrived home to be greeted by a smiling Itachi. He was wearing dress pants and a white button up shirt with a half undone tie, on top of that an apron.

"Welcome home guys" he said "Could you guys go leave your stuff and help me out?"

"Sure thing!" Naruto yelled as he took off like a rocket up stairs, I mumbled a low "Sure" and also walked up stairs I walked; Naruto ran as if he was being chased by buffalos! We lived in a rather spacious house. It had 4 rooms; each of us had one and the guest room. There was a personal bathroom in each room and one separate. My door had a 'Beware of Zombies' hanged on it I opened it up and threw my bag on my bed. When Naruto first had come into my room, he left wide eyed. My walls were painted with a dark color green, black on the celling but you could barely see that, I had filled it up with posters of my favorite bands and other posters I found cool and liked. My bed sheets where a bright green and black. Next to my bead I had a desk with a computer on it. There was a window on the opposite side of my bed but was covered up by a piece of furniture with a big TV on it. My Xbox was placed neatly above it. I closed my door and walked back down stairs, Naruto already there.

"Sasuke take out the plate if you would" He said and I nodded. I took out 3 red plates and placed them on the table. Naruto got out the forks and knifes and placed them also. He returned to the kitchen and brought out a big coke. Itachi had cooked steak with mash potatoes and veggies. I will admit my brother cook damn good! I took a seat and soon after they followed.

"What happened to your wrists?" Itachi asked as he grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Oh just got hurt during practice nothing serious"

Itachi gave him a smile.

"Take better care of yourself" Naruto nodded. Itachi turned his attention to me.

"And you Sasuke?"

I just shrugged.

"Normal day I guess" I took my fork and stabbed a piece of carrot.

"What about you Itachi?" Naruto asked as he ate as his life depended on it.

"I had a rushed day. Being president of a company isn't easy you know?" he sighed as he brought a piece of meat into his mouth. Naruto smiled at him.

"Guess not~!"

I continued eating in silence and hearing Naruto's cheerful voice talking with Itachi, who smiled at everything Naruto said.

"Today is your turn to wash dishes Naruto" Itachi said as he began to clean up.

"Man…It's been a week already?" Itachi smiled then nodded. I put my plate into the sink and walked up to my room, shutting the door behind me. I went to my closet and brought my guitar out, Yeah I know what you're thinking Typical of an Emo boy. I sat on my bed and put my guitar in place. I stared to play Say goodnight from Bullet for my Valentine. I would sing the lyrics but I'm a terrible singer. About half an hour later there was a knock on my door.

"What?" I growled. My door opened to reveal a grinning Naruto.

"I'm bored" He said simply as he took a seat next to me on my bed.

"And?" I asked as I glanced at him.

"Well I'm bored Sasuke! I'm here because m bored but I have to say" He made a dramatic pause. "Every time I come into your room I get the creeps!"

"Well don't come in it then" I said and went to place my guitar in my closet once again.

"Let's play my Wii in my room" He said as he jumped off my bed. "I bet today I can bet you in brawl!"

"You could never beat me in video games Naruto not even in your dreams" I said as I also got up.

"We'll see about that Teme!" He yelled as he ran toward his room. I WALKED toward his room and stopped at the door. Naruto's room was so…bright! His walls were all shades of orange. The sheets in his bet where light blue and he had his curtains opened to let the sun in. I sighed and went to take a seat in the floor.

"What do i get if I beat you?" I asked already knowing I am going to win.

"50 bucks" he said simply "But if I win you sit with me and my friend at lunch"

"Why would you want that? Your friends hate me" And all of them did truly hate me, maybe except for Sakura and maybe Hinata since she looked like the type of person who doesn't hate anybody.

"They do not" He said as he gave me a black remote. He had bought me especially a black one, he had a white one and Itachi had a red one, which was rarely touched since he didn't play much. The introduction to the game began and Naruto skipped thought it, put it on group and the screen to select characters appeared. I as always picked Ike and Naruto Kirby. We began to play and to my surprise he won, stupid bastard had been practicing… or so I guess.

"Ha told you I was going to beat you this time Teme!" He said cheerfully "And no we will not play again.

I cursed.

"Naruto you Bastard your friends don't like me" I said once again as I stood up from the ground and made my way to the door.

"Don't be an ass Sasuke. Maybe if you talk more they can become friends with you too" he said then gave mi a smile. "I won fair and square you better sit with us tomorrow."

Fuck you I thought glared at him and left his room. I need to practice in that game! I still can't believe I lost and to Naruto!

…  
The next day I was stuck with him and his friends. We barely fitted in the circular table! I offered to leave but Naruto just glared at me. I sighed; I felt so out of place! Naruto had begged me to try on some of his color clothes since mine where 'Too depressing' I said that there was no way in hell I was going to do that, so I was wearing some red skinny jeans, my black bullet for my valentine long sleeved shirt and all black converse. When Naruto first brought me up, they just sat there staring like they had no brains. I had my headphones on as usual.

"Naruto Dude!" Yelled Kiba He was in the football team with Naruto and you could call him his best friend? I guess.

"You should have been here at lunch!" he yelled once again, which got on my nerves, why the fuck yell if he was like…right next to you?

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he ate his lunch, a hamburger and fries.

"This Loser fell and all his food fell all over him, it was hilarious!" I had to suppress a smirk, typical of Jocks.

"Heh. Sure must have been funny" Naruto said and laughed. I glanced around the table; there were 7 of us in total.

"Hey where have you been all week dick head?" Naruto didn't even look at the one talking.

"Why you asking Ino? Surely Sakura already told you everything?"

"For your information I didn't this time!" She defended herself.

"I was hanging out with my Bud Sasuke!" he said simply. Ino's attention focused on me I didn't say nothing; I didn't even look at her.

"So you left us for this loser?" Kiba asked as he scratched his chin. Heh, I was expecting this.

"Sasuke's no loser!" Naruto defended.

"Just look at him Naruto" Choji said for the first time. "His clothes… Nerdy"

I turned up my music a little louder. I told that idiot that his friend didn't like me but did he listen?

"Hey Emo-Boy" Kiba said as he waved his hands to attract my attention.

"What?"

"Why the fuck are you here?"

"Look I don't fucking have a choice so fuck off" I growled.

"I told him to sit with us Kiba!" Naruto said "Don't talk to him like that, his my brother you know"

"I don't fucking like him" He growled. Bingo, I send Naruto an 'I told you' glare.

"You know what? I'm leaving "I said as I got up.

"But Sasuke-"Naruto began but I cut him off.

"Just leave it Naruto" I said and walked off. And took a seat in my normal spot and found Neji already there.

"You ok?" He asked as he turned his stare toward me.

"Yeah. Fuck I told Naruto they hated me"

Neji let out a sigh.

"Guess your brother thinks everybody can get along"

I nodded. Moments later Shikamaru joined us.

"Hey" He said as he opened his bag of lays.

"Saw you over with the Jocks" He said "Why where you over there?"

"I lost a stupid bet with Naruto" I growled.

"Heh. That's not like you"

I stared away.

"Ignoring that guess what you 2" He said as he placed 3 pieces of paper on the table. "Got ourselves tickets to go see Avenged sevenfold.

"Awesome" I said as I grabbed a ticket.

"That's nice of you" Neji said as a smile came to his lips. "How much?"

"My dad gave them to me for my birthday, so free" He said and smiled.

"This concert is going to be fucking awesome!" I almost yelled, note almost.

* * *

Well? please Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there :D

Here is Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy and that i didnt mess it up

xP

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto and I got back home; Itachi had to stay to work extra hours over at his company. So it was just me and Naruto.

"Sasuke…" He began but I cut him off again.

"Dude, I knew your friends didn't like me ok? So don't let it bug you"

"But… Why would they hate you? They don't even know you" He said as he began to look for something to eat.

I almost slapped myself.

"I'm the Emo-kid you guys are the Jocks"

"So?" He said as he opened a family size bag of Sun chips. I sighed.

"Forget it" I began to walk to my room.

"'You make me feel stupid sometimes"

"You are stupid"

"Teme!" He yelled. I got to my room and threw myself to the bed. Today had passed by so fucking slow! I was yawning all fucking day and couldn't stop. Fuck, I'm sleepy. I heard a knock.

"What is it Naruto?" I growled. "I need sleep" he opened the door and walked in.

"Um... I'm going to bring some friend over is that ok?"

Fuck.

"Whatever. I'm leaving at 7 anyways" He nodded and left. It was 5, I need sleep and hour and half would do me good, I set my alarm and closed my eyes.

…

It was currently 6:37 I quickly took a shower and was currently picking out my outfit. Shikamaru had warmed my not to take an Avenged sevenfold to their concert.

"Everyone and I mean EVERYONE will have one the same shirt. Please don't do the same" I guess he was right. I took out a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans and decided to wear a black Slayer shirt and a zip up hoddie over that. I put my converse on and look at the mirror. I was grateful that I didn't need to do nothing to my hair since it styled naturally. I grabbed my phone and my keys and walked down stairs. I heard laughter from the living room. Shit they're already here. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a packed of pop tarts. I took a deep breath and walked toward the front door.

"Emo-Boy!" I heard Kiba say.

"Don't call him that!" I heard Naruto say.

"I'm leaving Naruto, Make sure to locked the door when this…leaves" He nodded and as I closed the door I heard Kiba say.

"He talks like his your fucking Mother!" I made my way to Shikamaru's house; he lived just 2 blocks away. I regretted not bringing my iPod but it was better not to take it, what if I lost it? I would not live without my music. I got to his house and rang the bell. Shikamaru opened up. He had a pair of regular blue jeans a pair of black boots and also a Slayer shirt.

"Why Slayer?" he asked as he looked at me up and down.

"Why Slayer indeed" I said and sighed. "You change" I said and he nodded. I send Neji a text not to bring a Slayer shirt. He got here 5 min after.

"Why Slayer?" He asked annoyed but had an Iron Maiden shirt.

"Why indeed" Both of us said. Shikamaru's dad was the one to take us to the concert and indeed, you saw almost on everybody with the shirt of the band!

"Call me when it's over" he said and we all nodded.

It was one of the best concerts I had ever gone to, and I have been to quite a few. It was about 3 in the morning and I full of energy! Shikamaru's dad was kind enough with me and dropped my off at my house.

"It's your fucking nightmare!" I sang as I got out my keys and walked it Shutting the door behind me. I walked quietly to my room passing Itachi's and Naruto's on the proses. But when passing Naruto's room since his door was not fully shut I saw him sitting next to his bed, I decided to walk in.

"Naruto what are you doing up this time in the night? Wait… don't tell my your mastu-"

"S-Sasuke?" I heard him say as he jumped up surprised and something hit the floor, and I saw I knife. I looked at the knife and then back a Naruto. I ran to turn on the lights. And to my horror I saw all the blood coming out of his wrists.

"Idiot!" I yelled. "What the fuck?"

"Shh Sasuke! Itachi is sleeping!" He said as he ran to his restroom.

"What the fuck Naruto? Why the fuck would you out of all people cut?" I said and walked into the restroom with him. He was rubbing his wounds with alcohol.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke" he said in a harsh voice and began to wrap one of his wrists.

"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah Sasuke don't worry about it" he glared at me "Don't you dare tell Itachi about this."

"What? You expect me to just-"

"I'll tell him about all those Tattoos you got" He said as he pointed at my arms. I always used long sleeved shirts; I stared at my bear arms and realized I didn't have my hoddie on, fuck. I had gotten this tattoos a while back when I had gone to a concert with Neji, he had gotten one on his forehead. That is why he always used a bandana looking thing and his bangs helped cover it. I got one on my wrist it was a skull with a rose. But eventually I got more and more and it ended up all over my arms.

"Naruto" I said and glared at him. "What you doing is serious"

"What you did is serious too" He challenged me.

"So back the hell of"

"You know what fuck you" I said with as much poison as I could manage. I walked out and into my room; it took a lot of self-control not to slam my door shut. Fuck, Naruto cutting is just…unbelievable. I mean maybe coming out of me seemed normal but Naruto? I thought he was happy… Why would he do that?

* * *

And you may be wondering how can you hide that many tattos? I dont know! but this is fiction! if i wanted a pig to fly i can make it fly! ;)

Review Please?


End file.
